The 35th Hunger Games SYOT
by Tomskillz
Summary: This is a open SYOT where we have a very big suprise at the end so dont stop reading if your tribute dies.Happy Hunger games and may the odds be in your favour.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys its Tomskillz here with a SYOT Fanfic story. This is my first story but I don't need any pity for spelling mistakes or anything. Review about it if you want.**

***means That It is required for The Games.**

**I don't want any katniss's or any over powered tributes or they will not be chosen. I have all rights to kill anyone at any time. But don't stop reading if they die because I have a special way for them later on. Mwhahaha *cough* *cough***

Alright this is the format for the tribute. I will only take PM's and sponsor items can be either PM's or reviews.

*Name:

*Age:

*District:

*Gender

*Volunteered or reaped:

*If volunteered why:

*Strengths (Max 5):

*Weaknesses (Min 3):

Personality:

History:

Preferred way to die:

*Allies:

* Allies with Careers or not:

*Family:

I will be taking 1 gamemaker who is trusty and will be discussing with him/her about the games.

Sponsor sheet is below

**All tributes will get 35 points if it is accepted**

**All readers without tributes will have 25 points.**

**Mentors of alliances between tributes or people who want to group together for a gift can do so.**

**If the person dies before sponsor is reached the next person to reach will get it.**

**I will give more details on how to get points below.**

Submit a tribute: 35 points

Become a sponsor : (Review the story) 20 points

Bloodbath killed:15 points

Review:2.5

Prices will increase and I will tell when it will.

The Games will last 1 month.

I will give one question per chapter which will increase from easy to hard as time starts from next chapter

The next thing is the sponsor items.

Small pack of food (cookies and 0.3 liters of water) : 5 points

Medium pack of food(lamb stew and bacon) : 11 points

Lunch Pack of food (Rolls,apple,blob of cheese)

Swiss knife :20 points

Throwing knives: 30 points

Axe:65 Points

Spear:45 points

Bow and arrows:60 points

Sword:70 points

Full Armor (Chestplate,leggings,helmet,boots ) 100 points

Claws: 90 points

Edible plants book:15 points

Sleeping bag :30 points

Match sticks:10 points

Pillow:12 points

**Oh and I forgot 100 points for an idea of an arena which I all want that armor right?**

**Next time guys I did this for me fast**

**Ask Me For More Items.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I just want to tell you guys that I thought about it and the arena ideas were a bit over powered cause of 100 points so its going to be 50 points if I accept if your tributes weren't given the same position sorry cause someone already took it. Also I have decided that if you have submitted tributes that you are their mentor. Also PM me if you want the reapings or not as I am ok with both as I will keep 4 districts per chapter so we can go into the games faster. Also sorry if you wanted the train but I don't think there will be any use of it so enough of me rambling let's get on with the tributes list.**

**D1**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D2 **

**Male: Alex Soul Silver (15)**

**Female:**

**D3**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D4**

**Male:**

**Female: Cailyn Morgan (14) **

**D5**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D6**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D7**

**Male:**

**Female: Rania Keane (17)**

**D8**

**Male:**

**Female: Naniya Felaria (12)**

**D9**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D10**

**Male:**

**Female: Reileghanna "Rei"Ryder (17)**

**D11**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D12**

**Male: John Flyer (13) **

**Female: Maggie Carter (16)**

**Alright the brackets and the numbers mean the age and Cailyn the careers will take you in.**

**Alright the district 12 reapings will start first and district 11 tributes got to get it in fast.**


	3. Chapter 3: District 12 Reapings

**Wow thanks guys. I got 24 views in 1 day of publishing and that's the 3****rd**** chapter with district 12 and I am going to put up this chapter after some time after the first if the chapter is short I am trying to make this fast cause I have to go soon. Alright anyway here it is.**

District 12

**John Flyer**:

Today is the day of the reapings and I am lonely as all my family died due to starvation trying to feed me. Even if I amnt going to live through this I want make the capitol pay as I am going to take a 1000 tesera and which will almost assure my chance into getting into the games. I soon get out and wear the best clothes which I can and go to the I see Shanon who is our district representive and the only one to ever get a win from the 23rd Hunger games. So I see Shanon as she gets on the stage after the mayor come and talks junk about why the tributes are there for the Hunger Games. I don't care as I will show the capitol that they cant control everyone. The Shanon says theres a twist and that its Mens first and as she takes her hand I then snap out of my arrogance and remember that I am going into the Games. She says John

**Maggie Carter:**

I hear Shanon put her hand and takes out a piece of paper and says John Flyam. Then someone goes on stage and whispers into her ear. Shanon says I mean John Flyer.I look at john with a sad look as he was my crush in school and I liked him since I laid my eyes on Shanon picks a slip from the girls bowl and says Maggie Carter.

**John Flyer:**

As soon as I hear Maggie's name I find out how I can stop the capitol. I must save her.

**A/N the next few chapters will be uploaded in a few then see yall and read and and the question for today answer in PM's only.**

**Which Tribute is from district 7, 4 and what is the Full name of the boy from 2**

**Worth:4 points**


End file.
